User blog:TheIkranRider/Why Do I Hate Dissidia?
Well...there are a number of reasons. As mentioned in my Final Fantasy rant, I Believe Final Fantasy is Failing, I've disliked Dissidia so much. Like with my other rant, I'm going to start at the beginning, around the time when I was becoming more and more disinterested with the PlayStation games. And I seriously need to get my opinion out there 'cause all the nostalgic praise just bothers me! Alright, so as far as I can remember, I saw my brothers playing the demo for it. They were very enamored with it, as it looked pretty awesome playing with all those distinctive characters we knew, such as Tidus, Cloud, Jecht, Cecil, etc. This was only the original, and I think it was back when Brawl was still a massive success, despite the fact I never saw much of that. Anyway, it was around 2009, so I automatically assumed it would be a knockoff of Smash Bros, like a Squeenix version of it. I was...sort of wrong when I finally got it for my PSP. At first, it was pretty stellar with all the aesthetics, voice acting, the shift in gameplay from an RPG to a more action-based genre; I never liked Kingdom Hearts, but it almost reminded me of The Bouncer, in a sense. This whole thing actually started after seeing an LP by Sagemaster15, and little by little, I got into it. Needless to say, there were some characters I was unfamiliar with (Firion, Onion Knight (Luneth), Bartz, Exdeath, Squall, Ultemcia, Zidane and Kuja, etc) while others I never cared for (Warrior (Puppet!) of Light, Garland, Cosmos, Gilgamesh, Shantotto, Prishe, Gabranth, etc). I always loved playing the ones that worked very well in fighting and are agile or well-balanced, specifically Terra, Tidus, Zidane, Bartz, and Cloud, and I liked listening to their music and audio tracks of their dialogue which has NEVER been done before in any game. Although as a nitpick they didn't get some right, like they made Over the Hill so choppy, they misinterpreted To Zanarkand which was called a Movement in Green which sounded completely different from the other song, and Cloud's theme was too short. However...it was short-lived. By the time I got up to the last level, the Edge of Discord, and faced Chaos, it was incredibly difficult even when Terra was maxed out! I called him Mr. Spam-a-lot 'cause he always tends to repetitively use Divine Punishment as I fought him, which is an incredibly deadly move which could wipe me out in a matter of goddamn seconds!! Plus, it was 3 against 1, so in on its own, he was nothing more than a cheating bastard! So, despite these unfortunate experiences, I still got into it, and eventually its prequel, Dissidia Duodecim (012), came out. And it was actually WORSE than the original!! I didn't like the story of both games very much, just a shallow series of events in which two so-called gods summon their best warriors in an ever-lasting conflict against each other. Now, with most beat-em'-ups, their stories are often shallow, excepting The Bouncer which I heavily defend. But...this was just salt on an open wound. Lemme explain... I'd been losing interest with more and more games as time went on, especially those in the Final Fantasy juggernaut. Even when the abysmal sequel to FFIV came around, though the movie, Advent Children, was exceptional even though I was never a fan of VII anyway. Ok young me, it's time to unveil all the pointless stuff from Duode-Sim, as people would often miss pronounce, it's awful!!! In retrospect, I could never, EVER defend this piece of trash! Where do I even begin!? Let's start with how I got into it, shall we? Like with the original, I eventually got it for the PSP, and a few months later a strategy guide for it. I, at first, liked the idea of adding in new characters, mainly Kain (whom I STILL hate to this very day!), Lightning, Yuna, Laguna, Vaan, and Tifa; some were flat-out unfamiliar and others were...so-so. And I also loved the extra cutscenes you'd see as you collect these random Report things; I liked how the characters interacted in them, especially. But, unfortunately, this is where the positives abruptly end. Yes, I had a better time dealing with Chaos as well as other formidable opponents since this introduced Party Battles; meaning you can use a team of 5 and fight 'em out. I loved that feature, but...that was after when the black shit hit the fan. As I was playing the main story, which was too short for each character, and kind of random as it jumped from one to the next, even with Lightning in both the Prologue and finale, I grew kind of more bitter; I mentioned in my Daemon Rising crossover with Smash Bros that Hexadecimal's driving was "as bad as Duodecim's plot." I MEAN IT!! You see, it expanded more on those enemies known as the Manikins, which were petty carbon copies of the warriors that're participating in this endless struggle between Cosmos and Chaos, and there were MORE since newer characters were added into the mix. Two of the characters I despise, Kain and the Puppet of Light, have found out about the endless swarms; those that keep reappearing as the conflict wore on in order for Chaos to have the upper hand. Knowing this, Cosmos has gifted her cronies a small sample of her powers, which'll eventually catalyze into crystals, which NEVER HAPPENED UNTIL THE ORIGINAL!! So, they were pretty much useless here! Not to mention, Cosmos is a fraud and a goddamn paperweight, 'cause she cannot fight, always stays at her sanctuary, and is technically called "the goddess of harmony" since she WAS an equivalent to the God of Discord. And I say WAS since she eventually lost her powers as the prequel transitioned to the original! Aside from recruiting my favorite characters Cloud, Tidus, and Terra, she's a freakin' Manikin, since she was created from Cid's own wife!! And Cid has actually created these damned Manikins to begin with which were sent thru the Interdimensional Rift towards Dissidia! And even still, Chaos himself is also a phony since he was an experiment...somewhere in a lab at Cornilia! He said once to Garland that he is him, which is a complete lie; how can Garland transform to Chaos back in the original FF, and then meet Chaos who was actually the ultimate abomination/Weapon to begin with!? It absolutely makes no sense!! Another thing that drove me up the fucking wall was that every character had been succumbing to amnesia ever since they first arrived in Dissidia. This was long-term, not short-term like it normally should be! As they fought more and more and wear their bodies out, their memories would return in time. Which again, makes absolutely no sense! I was so pissed off since their memories is what makes them unique, it was only a problem in Duodecim, and knowing the enemy is a golden rule in a goddamn war! Besides, wouldn't it be so much better on Chaos and Cosmos know who the hell they're summoning and maybe provide strategies later on!? What the F%$& was that all about?!? And I'm not done here! As Kain and the Puppet knew of this ordeal, they had planned to "put them to sleep." What do they mean by this? I mean knocking them unconscious by backstabbing them, like Kain did to Firion and Cecil, so the cycle would end, and the next one would repeat again, like some stupid Giant Restart Button. Because the mystical dragon, Shinryu, was the culprit on starting/ending the war, and this happens to be the 12th cycle! This was the most asinine plan I've ever heard, and, ironically, even Lightning thought so too! I had high respect for her as she kept calling it a "fairy tale" to just lose on purpose, as well as calling the Manikin hypocrite a fairy tale as well, specifically the archaic, pathetic Puppet of Light!! I had used it as its pet name ever since, as it's to carry out Kain's plan as "his shield" and it happens to be an abomination/replica of Cid! Tension and treachery was mounting at Order's Sanctuary, until Laguna came along and decided to close the Interdimensional Rift as unveiled by the Cloud of Darkness. Still, I wanted these 2 bastards assassinated/exiled!! I hate them both, including Cosmos! Good riddance that she died in the original! So, I resent the story, even when the main 6 had perished as the rift was getting sealed. This was upsetting since they didn't appear in the original, unless you played more of Duodecim which was kinda strange to see 'em as clones, and I felt it was anticlimactic since all that effort was for nothing since you'd still combat these abominations anyway! So Duodecim just went absolutely nowhere! Oh, and let's not forget that Duodecim is the DRAINAGE of Kupo Points which you need to buy Summonstones, Equipment, Items, and other shit at those Moogle shops; which I needed cheat codes for endless supplies since the Gateways always deplete them whenever, wherever you go to them!! And it's almost excruciatingly impossible to get them back! Cheapskates! And that's not all. After I managed to beat Chaos, the finale themes were so abysmal compared to the medley of the original! And then, there was the most retarded scenario in ANY Final Fantasy ever, Confessions of the Creator! This took place as it jumped to the 18th cycle of this endless conflict! Chaos kept on losing and eventually lost all his sanity and transformed into a calamity known as Feral Chaos; which the Manikin itself was utterly impossible to defeat!! Forget about the goddamn super boss and those experts that managed to beat it; the results weren't worth it, anyway, as it somehow shifted to Cid narrating to Cosmos, alive and well, and continues to "THE Final Fantasy." What, are you implying to go bankrupt again with the pisspoor juggernaut as the cause!? Also, those snobbish moneybags never bothered to bridge the gap with the 11 remaining prequels, and just decided to jump from the 13th cycle to the 18th one without putting ANY sort of effort into it!! Again, WTF!!! It was incredibly stupid that Cid, from the original Final Fantasy, had developed all those pisspoor creations and events that led up to all this bullshit! I had hated Dissidia ever since. And I never cared too much for Dissidia NT, either. While I would admit it improved somewhat since the characters HAD retained their memories, the scenery was well done, and the voice cast/interactions were great. But...like I said, I took a backseat from it, and I highly recommend you check this out for more intel: www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCNQpJ… The worst part was that Dissidia was the last Final Fantasy game I got into. I've officially quitted the undead juggernaut since then, and Theatrythm wouldn't count so much since it's like a love letter to the franchise. I have made 2 fics for the deplorable Dissidia, such as the Cecil-centric fic, Body of Dark, Heart of Light, as well as the crossover, Dissidia: Shadowgate. Feel free to check 'em out. So...that was it. I never looked back on Dissidia nor Final Fantasy ever again, unless it was out of sheer nostalgia which is pretty rare. This was just the nail in the coffin for me, and I'm hoping it'd soon will be for those cash-grabbing a$$wipes at Square-Enix as well. I would disapprove ANYONE who'd defend these two wastes heavily! Because of all the chaos I went thru, as whichever was good or decent was always overshadowed by all those bad memories. I'm the Ikran Rider, and I really needed to get this off my chest! Damn you, Dissidia for life!! Category:Blog posts